


Intrusions, Unwanted and Wanted

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Leia has a moment that wakes Luke. He goes to see if he can take care of her.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elizabeth (anghraine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anghraine/gifts).



Luke came awake in his berth aboard _Home One_ and knew Leia was very upset. He didn't bother with much more than a shirt to go with his sleep pants, making his way down the corridor to her quarters.

At least he wouldn't have to deal with Han. The smuggler had cleared out after the last big blow-up, and Luke was perfectly at peace with that for now. He let himself in the room, and found Leia sitting upright in the middle of the bed, scowling at him until she really recognized who he was.

"Luke!"

She moved to one side, and he came to join her, pausing to strip off both the shirt and pants, leaving him in briefs before he slid under the covers to hold her.

"What's wrong?" he asked as she curled into his arms, letting him take the stronger role. He brushed his lips over her hair as her hand spread over his chest, just above his heart.

"I woke up because I felt like someone was in here. I saw, just barely, that… that man."

Luke drew in a deep breath. He would be the first to admit that Leia had all the reason in the world to despise the man that had been Darth Vader. She had fought him for most of her life, been tortured by him, had him witness her grief at the destruction of her home-world.

Maybe he was blind, to try and seek out better memories of the man that had fathered them both. Could one act of goodness really undo all that evil?

"He was probably just checking to make sure you were safe. That was a bad fight against the Fleet we ran into," he temporized.

"I don't care what he thought he was doing." Leia looked up at him fiercely. "Make him stop?"

"I'll try." Luke moved so that he could kiss her, lightly, on the lips. When she used that as an excuse to deepen it, he didn't protest, just as he didn't protest her leg curling up over his thighs.

"I'm glad you came." She pushed into his hold on her, and he took the hint, rubbing his hand down her back, petting through the thin gown she was wearing. 

"You were upset. Of course I came." He then smirked a little. "I have to take care of my little sister."

"You don't know which of us was born first, so stop that," she fussed, moving her fingers from over his heart toward his nipple. He had to suck a quick breath in when she caressed there, fingertips making it crisp for the attention.

"You are smaller," he said lamely, as he usually did when she called him on the facts.

"Hmm, might be physically smaller, but I'm far more mature, Farmboy." She placed a kiss on his jaw, then shifted enough to kiss his throat.

"Maybe," he conceded, his hand bunching up the fabric of her gown, drawing it up. "Why don't I make it up to you that you are awake, with no one demanding your time?"

Leia smiled at that. "Thought you'd never ask." She sat up enough to take the gown off, then laid back over him, cooperating with his plan by completely distracting them both with caresses and kisses.

Their lives might have gotten tangled up by chance, and the bond between them had been forged by an accident of birth, but they had chosen to let each other be their completion.

Neither one wanted it any other way.


End file.
